


hush

by legendaryguitarman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryguitarman/pseuds/legendaryguitarman
Summary: baekhyun's seen some pretty fucked up stuff on omegle but this, he thinks, just takes the piss.





	hush

In his time on Omegle, Baekhyun’s seen some pretty fucked up stuff, but he thinks this just takes the piss.  
  
He logs on and taps impatiently on the surface of his desk, waiting for the server to connect to someone else, probably halfway across the world and probably jerking off to his image on the webcam but he really hopes it isn’t that. He just wants a friend. He’s sick of all the freaks and penises he’s seen on Omegle and he’s sure that he prefers girls to guys so seeing that many dicks in the span of ten minutes doesn’t seem to bode well for his sexuality. If anything, it’s turned him off guys even more because, he’s not gonna lie, dicks are scary. The worst one had been that one dick that was gross and wrinkled and looked sort of like a depressed grandma and needless to say, Baekhyun isn’t thinking of turning gay anytime soon.  
  
The laptop beeps with a sound, notifying that he’s connected. He does a quick prayer to the Lord Jesus that it’s not going to be another dick and please, please, please Jesus, give me a hot girl with nice boobs this time. When he looks up, it’s another dick. Just fucking great.  
  
It’s just another cock, hanging out through the mouth hole of some fucking—oh god, is that a scream mask?—awful excuse for a Halloween costume and oh god. It’s obvious that the other guy’s horny as hell, on the edge of orgasm if the way his cock is twitching and hard is anything to go by, precum dripping off the slit of the head as it stands up straight and proud, right between the eyeholes of the mask. His breathing is shallow and ragged, chest heaving up and down with his shirt bunched underneath his arms, right above his dusky nipples making him look ridiculously obscene, and Baekhyun can only imagine what his face must look like because the webcam’s been angled so that his image is cut off at the bob of his Adam’s apple.  
  
Baekhyun wills himself not to get a boner because he’s done a really good job of being heterosexual so far and he lets out a squeak, hands flying to his keyboard as he types out a very eloquent ‘oOOOHHhhhHH MY GOd’. Even then, no amount of Hs can begin to express his disgust at Mr. Are You Out of Your Fucking Mind on the other side of the screen. This is easily the most fucked up thing he’s ever seen in his entire life because of the fucking scream mask and that’s saying a lot, what with the Sad Grandma-Penis incident and that one time when he’d accidentally walked into his dormroom whilst Wufan had been inside, too sleepy to notice the sock tied around the doorknob, fucking his girlfriend in a painfully contorted position with her legs and waist bending in ways Baekhyun hadn’t even known was possible.  
  
There’s a pause before the guy on the other side answers, voice crackling through the speakers: “Dude, you gay?”  
  
“No!” says Baekhyun, a little too quickly. “No! I’m—I’m not gay! I like girls! So please, put the mouse back in the house!”  
  
The guy laughs as he wraps his hand around the length of his cock, pumping up once and then down again, letting out the hottest moan Baekhyun’s ever heard and fuck, he swears he’s straight. “Pretty quick to deny that, man,” the guy says, his hand picking up speed. “You sure you’re not— _ah, fuck_ —gay? What a waste.”  
  
Baekhyun’s suddenly reminded that the other guy can see him clear as day, the little green light signifying that his webcam’s on, and quickly closes his gaping mouth, rose blooming over his cheeks in embarrassment at the realisation that Scream-Dick is jerking off to him. Ew. Ew, and so absofuckinglutely sexy at the same time.  
  
“I like girls,” he says a bit listlessly, watching the way the boy’s hand slides wetly down his cock with his own precome as lubrication, making a slick slapping sound at his hand hits the base.  
  
Another moan, another gasp and a, “Sure you do,” before white strings spurt from his dick onto his webcam and the chatwindow turns white, blanking out the image of the boy.  
  
 _Your conversational partner has disconnected._  
  
“I like girls,” Baekhyun says aloud as he slides his hand into his underwear.  
  
He hates himself a little bit more than usual when he cums hot over his fist and _Sure you do_ mockingly rings in his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
“—And oh my god, yesterday, this guy fucking jerked off to me! With his dick in a fucking scream mask, can you believe? Bloody fucked up,” Baekhyun says as he’s walking beside to Jongdae on the way to Jongdae’s dorm to study for their upcoming Biology exam (see: get drunk and play Halo). He deliberately leaves out the part where he had jerked off to the other guy afterwards because even though he and Jongdae are best friends, there are some things that (straight) friends do not tell each other because then they wouldn’t really be all that straight anymore.  
  
“Bet you jerked off to him too, you perverted little shit,” Jongdae sniggers.  
  
Fuck.  
  
“I did not! I’m not you, y’know,” Baekhyun huffs indignantly, hoping that Jongdae thinks his blush is one of embarrassment and not Oh my god, how did you find out? “Besides, I like girls.”  
  
Jongdae pushes the door of his room open and sends Baekhyun a look. “Yeah, and Wufan likes cock up his ass—no wait, that’s you. I’m not judging; I’m just saying, accept your true self, man. No one’s judging here. You like being stuffed with cock, I like stuffing people with my cock, but I’m not judging. I still love you, don’t worry.”  
  
Baekhyun wonders if it’s a bad thing that this is actually kind of turning him on. He knows Jongdae’s making fun of him but he can easily imagine that it’s Jongdae dirty-talking him with that stupid, sexy, smooth voice of his.  
  
He settles for, “You’re disgusting,” and drops down onto Jongdae’s bed, tossing his rucksack onto the floor. “I told you, I like girls! Like, you know, whatsherface, Kyungsoon in the year below? Great boobs. Eleven out of ten would tap that.”  
  
Jongdae splays onto the mattress next to him, flinging an arm across Baekhyun’s chest. “Well, why don’t you? Omegle-Scream-Dick guy on your mind? That’s so cute, Baekhyun. I think it’s true love.”  
  
“Swear to god,” Baekhyun says, “I’m gonna hit you if you don’t shut up.”  
  
“Ooh, kinky,” laughs Jongdae. “What’s your boyfriend gonna think of this?  
  
“He’s not going to think anything because he’s not my boyfriend!” Baekhyun says. He turns to Jongdae to glare at him and punches his arm weakly and Jongdae just laughs again, holding his hands up in surrender and hey—hold up.  
  
Wait a second.  
  
Wait a fucking second.  
  
Is that—  
  
No way.  
  
“Dude,” Baekhyun says slowly, sitting up. “Dude, why’d you…have a scream mask in your room?”  
  
He’s half-expecting Jongdae to be shocked with a deny-deny-deny face on, ready to say that, No, that’s my creepy roommate Chanyeol’s! or something equally as stupid and unbelievable but instead, his lips at curling up in a kittenish smirk and oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  
  
“Dude,” he says with a rehearsed ease in a voice that drops an octave lower, breathy and sultry. “You gay?”  
  
No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, fucking _no_.  
  
“I’m gonna pass out,” Baekhyun says faintly.  
  
“We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” Jongdae chuckles, rolling over so that he’s hovering over Baekhyun. “You wanna get to the good part?”  
  
Baekhyun thinks he’s going to have an aneurysm.  
  
“Uh…I—I like girls…” he says.  
  
“I’m joking, Jesus,” Jongdae says, laughing at him again as he moves off, flopping back onto the bed. “Thought it’d be funny to scare some thirteen year old American girl with my mask but jeez, when you showed up, I was like, all, Woah, is that Baekhyun? But then I was like, Wouldn’t it be so fucking hilarious if I scared you with my mask instead?”  
  
“I’m gonna pass out,” says Baekhyun.  
  
“And you want me to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? Ooh, you dog!”  
  
But the thing is, there’s a small part of Baekhyun that kind of wants Jongdae to kiss him. Okay, a big part of the lower crotch area. He can’t help himself, not when he’s watching Jongdae’s red lips moving to form the words and remembering how that mouth had moaned last night to an image of him. And it’s not like he’s suddenly turned gay because he still likes girls, he thinks; it’s just that he’s never really thought about Jongdae in that way before because they’re best friends, and now that he has, it’s like he’s having a fucking epiphany because he’s realised that wow, having Jongdae’s cock up his ass would be pretty fucking great.  
  
So he tells himself what he says next is an accident. A blurt of word diarrhoea. A sort of I-wasn’t-thinking-moment.  
  
He says, “I wouldn’t mind,” and Jongdae snaps his head towards him, eyes growing wide before he smirks again and fucking fuck fuck, that’s goddamn sexy. Also annoying, but really sexy. He doesn’t know if Jongdae likes guys or if he likes girls too or if he just likes Baekhyun but he thinks he doesn’t particularly care about Jongdae’s sexual orientation right now, not if Jongdae’s looking at him like that, making Baekhyun’s cheeks flush red and hot.  
  
“Wouldn’t mind what, Baekhyun?” Jongdae says, playing dumb, and Jongdae’s goddamn lucky that Baekhyun’s feeling more horny than homicidal right now.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind. Y’know. Doing. Stuff.”  
  
“What stuff, Baek?” teases Jongdae. “You’re gonna have to tell me. Or if you’d prefer, show me.”  
  
Baekhyun has never kissed a boy before but it can’t be that much different from kissing Kyungsoon in the year below so he thinks, Fuck it, and lunges forward, bracing his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders and capturing his mouth in a soft kiss.  
  
Baekhyun has never kissed a boy before but it is really different from kissing Kyungsoon in the year below.  
  
Their teeth knock together uncomfortably and it takes a few more tries until they finally get it right without the awkward nose-bumping and the teeth-against-teeth. With the way he’s licking his way into Baekhyun’s mouth with expert precision makes Baekhyun wonder how straight Jongdae really is. Or maybe he’s just a ridiculously good kisser and Baekhyun’s been an idiot to wait so long to go through the customary Gay Best Friend ritual.  
  
It’s not scary, he doesn’t think. It’s warm and it’s familiar and it’s right, doing this with Jongdae. Jongdae’s mouth melds perfectly with his and he kisses with a slow sort of carefree and casualness like they have all the time in the world to do this, if he wants. Jongdae starts to rut against him, hesitantly at first, and when Baekhyun rolls his hips back, sliding his hands down to cup Jongdae’s ass in his hands, fingers digging into soft flesh, Jongdae grows bolder and threads his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.  
  
The thing about being best friends is that they don’t have to talk to know. They don’t need words to know. Baekhyun knows that right now, he doesn’t think he wants to date Kyungsoon in the year below. He just wants Jongdae to touch him, to kiss him, and to maybe fuck him with that gorgeous cock. Not through a scream mask though. Definitely not through a scream mask.  
  
Jongdae pulls away, long enough to ask Baekhyun, "Can I?" and the Touch your dick? is implied. Baekhyun nods and captures Jongdae's lips in a kiss again because he thinks he really likes kissing boys and he really really likes kissing Jongdae, and he likes Jongdae's hand unbuttoning his jeans and slipping into his underwear even more. Jongdae's fingers wrap around his cock and it feels absolutely heavenly, hand jerking him off quickly and efficiently, and Baekhyun can't help the loud moans that escape him, his whole body shuddering with every breath. He forces his eyes open, staring straight at Jongdae with pupils blown wide, and he realises that Jongdae's no longer got a grip on his hair. Instead, his other hand is in his own boxers, pumping his pretty, pretty cock up and down with a vulgur movement that's going to be the main feature of Baekhyun's wet dreams in the next few weeks, and it's only a matter of time before they both cum over themselves like two horny teenagers masturbating for the first time. Well, it's sort of like that anyway, but with someone else's hand around their dicks instead of their own. Close enough, Baekhyun thinks.  
  
"That was fun," Jongdae says, grabbing a wad of tissues from the side to clean himself up.  
  
"Kinda gay though," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Yeah well," says Jongdae, "you started it."  
  
And Baekhyun decides to end it too, kissing Jongdae hard, and Jongdae shuts up pretty quickly after that. Sure, it's probably really gay as fuck but he doesn't really give a shit, not when Jongdae's kissing back just as hard and mumbling, "Let's do it again," against his lips and Baekhyun doesn't need words to tell him, "Okay."  
  
Just his hand and Jongdae's dick.


End file.
